cambio- swan queen
by Noodle-Grz
Summary: después de la ultima batalla librada en storybrooke, Emma Swan se ve atrapada en el cuerpo de la persona que mas detesta en todo el pueblo. la historia no esta muy sujeta en el tiempo referente a la serie.
1. Chapter 1

_**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: TANTO LOS PERSONAJES COMO LA SERIE OUAT LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS.**_

 _ **ESPERO GUSTE ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA QUE ADELANTO NO SERÁ MUY LARGA, NO MÁS LARGA QUE DE UNO CAP. O BUENO, SEGÚN COMO USTEDES LA RECIBAN.**_

 _ **Emma.**_

-¡arg!- gruñí al sentir los tenues rayos del sol sobre mis ojos, trate de girar envolviéndome en la cobija pero algo me lo impidió, con esfuerzo pude abrir lentamente uno de mis ojos y lo que vi me sorprendió tanto que en un mal movimiento me caí de la cama y fui a dar al suelo.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto una dulce voz, la vi asomarse por el extremo de la cama con una sonrisa- ¿cariño, todo bien?- volvió a preguntar.

Deje de sobarme el lugar afectado por la caída y levante la mirada encontrándome con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate que me observaban divertida.

 _¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿Por qué Regina Mills esta frente a mí con esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y un muy pequeño pijama de seda en mi cama? ¿Qué rayos paso anoche?_ Pensaba aun sorprendida por la presencia de la hermosa morena en mi cama, ¡en mi cama!

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y luego conté hasta diez pensando que todo era alguna clase de ilusión o sueño loco y que al abrirlos todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero nada de eso pasó, y al parecer Regina seguía en mi cama observando todo mis movimientos, esperando a que hiciera o dijera algo para justificar mi extraño comportamiento.

Abrí los ojos lentamente con la esperanza de encontrarme en mi cama y como siempre despertaba, sola, pero eso no paso, por el contrario me encontré con una morena que me miraba con el entrecejo levemente fruncido y a la espera de que abriera la boca y dijese algo, cosa que mi atropellado cerebro no lograba.

-¿me quieres decir que significa todo este actuar tuyo?- pregunto con un leve tono de molestia en su voz.

-ah… heu…- trataba de articular palabras coherentes pero mi cerebro se negaba a que algo concluso y entendible saliera de mi boca, y mientras pensaba a una velocidad nunca antes vista, baje la miradora a mis piernas para tratar de esquivar su mirada oscura, y lo que vi es que por alguna extraña razón me encontraba con un pijama a cuadros, luego mi mirada viajo a mi pecho y con temor mis manos fueron explorando sobre la camiseta azul que llevaba puesta. Aun sin lograr entender lo que estaba pasando alcé la vista y me volví a encontrar a Regina que me seguía mirando con una ceja en alto, pero no era por esa aura un poco aterradora que ella estaba desprendiendo por lo que comenzaba a sudar frio. Aun confusa, trataba de entender por qué carajos llevaba puesto un horrible pijama a cuadros con una camiseta azul, cuando fue Regina que tal vez cansada de mi silencio, hablo.

-¿Robín?- escuche decir a Regina que ya para ese entonces me miraba con preocupación en sus ojos- ¿estás bien, Robín?

-¿Qué?- mire a Regina entre sorprendida y preocupada. _¿Robín? ¿Por qué Regina me llamaba por el nombre de su prometido…?_

Sin poder evitarlo me levante de un salto y corrí al cuarto de baño encerrándome en él, me observe con miedo en el espejo y el reflejo que este me devolvió hizo que soltara un grito que llevaba ahogando desde el momento en el que sentí mi pecho plano cuando aún estaba confusa en el suelo, y los golpes en la puerta no se hicieron esperar.

 _ **Swan Queen.**_

 _ **Mary Margaret.**_

Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron al cuarto de baño, donde una Emma totalmente histérica gritaba a todo pulmón.

-¿Emma?- volví a llamarla, golpee la puerta esperando ver a mi hija, pero tan solo volví a escuchar otro grito- Emma, cariño me estas asustando- dije ya de los nervios.

No sé qué había podido pasarle a Emma, pero cada vez podía escuchar cómo se desesperaba y decía cosas que no podía entender. Comenzaba a desesperarme sin saber qué hacer, y los nervios de pensar que Emma estaba herida o algo me mataban, trate por quinceava vez girar el pomo de la puerta pero este seguía sin querer ceder. El llanto del pequeño Neal llamó mi atención, y con lo nerviosa que estaba no sabía si ir con él o quedarme con Emma, por suerte estaba David que lo había cogido en brazos y lo mecía para que dejara de llorar.

Se acercó dónde estaba y me entrego a Neal, que seco su llanto en cuanto lo sostuve en mis brazos.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?- me pregunto, al parecer no había escuchado a nuestra hija en plan histérica gritar. Ni siquiera pude contestarle cuando nuevamente nuestra hija le respondió con otro de sus gritos.

 _ **Robín.**_

Cerré los ojos con mucha fuerza y les rece a todos los dioses del olimpo para lo que sea que fuera que estuviera pasando, fuera una maldita y loca alucinación. No pude contener un agudo grito al abrir los ojos y encontrarme con la imagen de Emma Swan de frente. _¡Por todos los magos! ¿¡Qué rayos me había pasado!?_ Tan solo había pasado una noche desde que… abrí los ojos con desesperación y temor cuando recordé escenas de la tarde pasada, antes de que toda esta locura se desatara al despertar esta mañana.

 _ **Flashback.**_

-¡te dije que lo soltaras!- escuche gritar a la rubia desde la distancia de la cual había aterrizado luego de que aquel extraño ser le atacara.

Emma movió las manos haciendo que aquel ser saliera volando como ella apenas unos minutos, caí al suelo sobándome la garganta, para luego tomar una gran bocanada de aire llenando mis pulmones con gran dificulta, gruñí de dolor al sentir un ardor en mi pierna, aquel extraño ente me había perforado el muslo derecho antes de soltarme. El dolor escocia en todo mi ser, pero tenía que aguantar y ayudar a la rubia que luchaba contra esa cosa flotante. No había ni pasado unos minutos cuando Emma ya estaba de rodillas frente a ese ser maligno que se acercaba a gran velocidad, desprendí el arco de mi espalda y dispare la flecha encantada que nos había dado el oscuro, la fleca atravesó el pecho del genio maligno haciendo que este se hiciera polvo estelar y lo último que escuche antes de cerrar los ojos fueron unos cantitos extraño y a Emma llamando a alguien por el móvil.

 _ **Fin flashback.**_

Los golpes en la puerta me trajeron de regreso al presente, en donde me encontraba atrapado en el cuerpo de aquella rubia que hacía que mi prometida, Regina Mills, quisiera acabar con medio Storybrooke. Sacudí un poco la cabeza, tenía que calmarme y arreglar las cosas. Abrí despacio la puerta encontrándome con dos pares de ojos preocupados y una mirada curiosa, del pequeño príncipe.

-¿cariño, todo bien?- Mary Margaret acaricio mi mejilla o la de Emma, todo estaba tan confuso que ya ni me acordaba que estaba en casa de los reyes. La ternura y preocupación con la que me miraba era innegable, me estremecí un poco al recordar las caricias de mi madre cuando era apenas un niño- ¿Por qué gritabas?- volvió a preguntar, y yo me sentí un tonto.

Mi mirada aun desconcertada navego por las tres personas que tenia de frente, que me veían con preocupación, a exacción del pequeño Neal que me miraba con el entrecejo algo fruncido. Sacudí la cabeza espabilando y cortando con los ojos azules del príncipe.

-yo… tengo que salir…- fue lo único que mi cerebro logro tejer, cogí la mano de Mary Margaret que aún estaba en mi rostro y con cuidado la quite para luego salir rumbo al cuarto de cual pensé seria de la rubia, cogí lo primero que vi y salí a gran velocidad de la propiedad de los Charming.

 _ **Swan Queen.**_

 _ **Emma.**_

-Robín, me estas asustando ¿Qué pasa, cariño?- Regina iba agolpear la puerta una vez más pero se detuvo cuando me vio salir, iba en una especie de trance.

Camine a paso lento, metida en mis pensamientos, no escuchaba lo que Regina me estaba preguntando, y me deje caer en el borde de la cama llevándome las manos a la cabeza.

 _¡Estaba atrapada en el cuerpo de Robín Hood! ¡Un hombre el cual no me agradaba para nada!_ _¿Cómo se supone que le diría a Regina que era Emma Swan y no Robín Hood? ¿Cómo paso todo? Y lo más importante ¿cómo volvería a mi cuerpo?_ salí de mis pensamientos al sentir una suave mano acariciar mi mejilla o la del idiota hombre de los bosques, estaba tan alterada tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, que simplemente me permití perderme por unos segundos ante el agradable tacto de Regina, era tan agradable que un suspiro se me escapo dejando salir el mal despertar y susto de esta mañana. Mis ojos viajaron por toda la estancia sin perder el más mínimo detalle de aquel cuarto, dándome cuenta que no era mi cuarto, no era mi casa, era la casa de Regina, la mujer de la cual he estado enamorada y a quien molestaba constantemente para poder al menos así tenerla cerca, verla fruncir su entrecejo que la hacía más deseable a mis ojos; pero… también era la mujer que estaba comprometida con el rey de los ladrones, Robín Hood. Hombre al cual me desagrada su presencia y sobre todo saberlo dueño de las dulces sonrisas y caricias que le regalaba la mujer por la cual yo moría de amor.

-¿Robín? Por favor, dime que pasa- podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos, y eso me dolía, me dolía saber que ella jamás miraría así a Emma Swan, baje la mirada derrotada, no podía mirarla a la cara sin evitar el dolor- escucha, sea lo sea que está pasando, lo resolveremos, ¿ok?-dijo, levantando mi rostro y besándome con ternura.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, desde que la conocí había soñado con besarla. Regina movía con suave lentitud sus labios rojos, sus manos aferradas a mi cara parecían no querer dejarme escapar, se subió sobre mi regazo y sus labios viajaron hasta mi cuello haciendo que soltara un suspiro dejándome hacer. Estaba en las nubes, todo parecía un sueño. Sentir el ligero peso de Regina sobre mis caderas me hacía pensar que ese era el mejor momento de mi vida, y como no quería despertar me deje llevar.

Rodee la cintura de Regina cambiando de posiciones y sujete sus manos sobre su cabeza, la bese con desesperación, ternura y pasión. Podía oír los suspiros que Regina soltaba a causa de la excitación y me permití perderme en los sentimientos que me invadían conforme mis manos exploraban el delicado cuerpo de mi amada morena, pero pronto desperté de la ensoñación. Cuando escuche a Regina decirme te amo, mi corazón se detuvo por unas milésimas de segundo, para luego galopar a toda velocidad de la felicidad que me embriagaba, y luego simplemente se detuvo como si la energía vital que antes lo hacía bombear hubiera desaparecido. Regina volvía suspirar y un te amo volvió a abandonar su boca, solo que este te amo venía acompañado con el nombre del rubio en el que me encontraba atrapada. Ahí, en ese momento murió mi corazón, esos besos, esas caricias y esos suspiros no era por mí ni para mí, Regina besaba a Robín Hood no Emma Swan.

Me separe de Regina con un profundo dolor en el corazón, aguante las ganas de dejar caer las lágrimas, me puse rápidamente los zapatos que pensé serían los del rubio, el primer abrigo que vi y salí del cuarto dejándola completamente sorprendida por mi actuar.

 _ **Regina.**_

Lo perseguí escaleras abajo, en donde se mantenía paseando de un lugar a otro en la estancia de la sala con las manos en su cabello y una expresión de frustración. No sabía que estaba pasando con Robín, hace algunos minutos me besaba como nunca lo había hecho, con una intensidad que me volvió loca, y realmente me sentía confundida, Robín jamás había rechazado hacer el amor, y más aún yo deseaba que me hiciera el amor con esa intensidad de hacía unos minutos. Cerré los ojos y suspire de cansancio, me acerque a mi prometido e hice que parada de caminar como león enjaulado.

-Robín, no sé qué está pasando, ¿pero puedes parar unos minutos, mirarme a los ojos y tranquilizarte, por favor?- pedí acariciando su mejilla.

-Regina…- él dejo escapar un suspiro, luego giro su rostro evitando mírame, tal parece como si le doliera que yo me preocupase.

No sabía que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Robín, pero no lo dejaría solo pasase lo que pásese, él era mi alma gemela, y la segunda oportunidad para ser feliz. Lo abrase los más fuerte que puede tratando de transmitirle mis sentimientos, pero lo sentí tensarse y cuando iba separarme para besarlo alguien aporreo contra la puerta.

Me separe de él de mala gana, y fui a atender la puerta donde para mí no grata sorpresa se encontraba Emma Swan, que sin siquiera respetar mi espacio personal se me aventó a los brazos y me beso.

 _ **SWAN QUEEN.**_

 _ **Emma.**_

Pensaba si debería decirle la verdad o esperar a Robín y contarle juntos, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por sonido de la puerta que al parecer se la querían traer abajo, vi a Regina ir con cara de pocos amigos hacia la puerta y luego la escuche gritar como lo hacía cuando nos encontrábamos en la comisaria o en la alcaldía, gire encontrándome conmigo o mejor dicho, a Robín quien intentaba tranquilizar a Regina que no lucia para nada contenta.

-¡¿pero qué rayos te pasa?!- Regina estaba realmente enfadada.

-Regina, hay algo que tienes que saber- dijo Robín sin quitarle los ojos de encima, su mirada viajo por todo el cuerpo de Regina, examinando minuciosamente su pequeño pijama y eso me molesto, ni estando en la situación en la que estábamos podía centrarse.

-tú y yo, tenemos que hablar- le dije a Robín mientras le señalaba con el dedo índice la salida. Lo tuve que empujar ya que se negaba a salir, una vez fuera nos alejamos de la mansión.

 _ **Swan Queen.**_

 _ **Emma.**_

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- me pregunto Robín- ¿Por qué yo soy tú y tú eres yo?- volvió a inquirir mientras pasaba sus dedos por las largas hebras doradas de su cabeza, ósea la mía.

Era realmente extraño, poder verme y escucharme, pero era literalmente desde la perspectiva de otra persona, me masajee las sienes con las puntas de los dedos, pensando en que puedo habernos puesto en estas circunstancias y me forcé a repasar detalladamente la tarde anterior.

 _ **Flashback.**_

-con esto será más que suficiente para poder acabar con el genio- dijo el oscuro acariciando la punta de la flecha que le entregaba a Robín- pero cuidado, no es tan fácil destruir a un ser mágico y poderoso como lo es el genio, la magia siempre tiene un precio- su mirada se clavó en mí y luego sonrió, haciendo que un escalofrió me recorriera cada partícula de mi cuerpo- cuidado, Miss Swan, a veces los deseos se hacen realidad pero no como esperamos- sonrió viendo como ambos salíamos de su tienda y regreso junto a Belle que lo recibió con un beso.

Cuando llegamos a la plaza central, nos encontramos con los demás. Regina se acercó hasta nosotros y recibió a Robín con un beso ignorando que yo estuviera a su lado. Con un suspiro deje a la feliz pareja sola y me dirigí donde estaban mis padres.

-hola, mamá- salude.

-hola, cariño- paso su mano sobre mi brazo y eso me relajo un poco- ya todos se encuentran seguros y Henry esta con Ruby, ella lo cuidada.

Tan solo asentí con la cabeza y luego hablamos de otras cosas mientras esperábamos que el reloj de la plaza marcara las doce en punto.

-ya es la hora- escuche decir a Regina que se acercaba a nosotros.

-nosotros nos encargaremos del genio, Swan- y ahí estaba el idiota ese que me decía algo que ya sabía, tan solo bufe y asentí.

El sonido de reloj no tardó en hacerse escuchar y con él la voz grabe de aquel muchacho moreno, que según Regina provenía del reino de Agrabah.

-veo que son puntuales, eso es bueno ya que así morirán más rápido- alzo sus brazos y de ellos se desprendieron dos grandes cortinas de humo negro- genio, porque no les enseñamos unos buenos trucos de magia.

No tuvimos que esperar para saber que eso no deparaba nada bueno para nosotros, y antes de que el genio se lanzara hacia nosotros, con un movimiento de mis manos lo arroje lo más lejos posible del pueblo, hacia el bosque.

Llevábamos un buen rato luchando y ya para ese entonces sentía como mi magia disminuía, me encontraba realmente agotada y sin fuerza, le había salvado el cuello al idiota del bosque, literalmente. Me encontraba de rodillas tratando de llenar de oxígenos mis pulmones, que no me di cuenta cuando el genio se lanzaba contra mí, ya que yo era una amenaza para él.

" _bien Swan, parece que esto es todo lo que puedes hacer, realmente entiendo por qué no has podido decirle a Regina que la amas, eres tan débil"_ me decía una vocecita en mi cabeza. Y lo peor es que tenía razón, era débil y cobarde como para decirle a Regina cuanto la amaba.

Tome mi último respiro y mire directamente a los ojos del genio, que por un instante que quedo congelado y luego desapareció en una nube de polvo estelar.

Corrí a donde se encontraba Robín y lo encontré inconsciente en el húmedo suelo con una pierna lastima, por lo cual pase mi mano sobre la pierna del rubio curándolo con magia, con lo que me quedaba de ella, cuando termine vi aparecer a mis padres y a Regina que de inmediato se aproximó hasta quedar al lado de Robín quitándome de en medio.

-cariño- Mary Margaret se lanzó a abrazarme en cuanto me vio.

-hola, mamá- salude correspondiendo al abrazo efusivo de mi madre, solté un suspiro al sentir como David se unía al abrazo y cerré los ojos para poder sobrellevar el dolor que había sentido cuando Regina me quito del camino para poder llevar con su prometido. El amor que mis padres me demostraban me llenaba de paz y me ayudaba en el camino tan espinoso que era amar a Regina Mills.

-me alegra tanto que estés bien- soltó David apretándonos un poco más entre sus brazos, haciendo que soltáramos unas risitas.

-a mí también me alegra tanto saber que todos están bien- respondí con los ojos aun cerrados, pensando que eso evitaría sentir el dolor en mi pecho, pero no podía evitar escuchar las palabras de amor que Regina le dedicaba al rubio. Me separe despacio de mis padres y observe a la morena que acariciaba los cabellos del rubio- Regina…- le llame- deja que te cure esa herida, por favor- le pedí quedando a su lado.

-miss Swan, lo hare yo cuando mi magia regrese- respondió sin voltear a verme.

Fruncí el entrecejo, estaba comenzando a molestarme el trato que me daba Regina, bufe con molestia tratando de controlar mi mal genio que se iba apoderando en ese momento, cuando lo hice, me puse frente a la morena logrando que me viera directamente a los ojos.

-escucha, no permitiré que Henry te vea en este estado cuando volvamos al pueblo, y créeme que él será el primero en querer recibirnos, así que te dejas de tonterías y pones a un lado tu maldito orgullo de bruja dañado y dejas que te cure- sentencie con total determinación, haciendo que Regina me mirada mal, pero logrando mi objetivo.

"estúpida morena orgullosa" me queje, viendo como su herida se cerraba, para luego volver con el idiota de Robín.

 _ **Fin flashback.**_

-¿Qué rayos está pasando?- Robín me devolvió al presente.

" _En serio, que raro es verme haciendo esos gestos extraños cuando me desespero"_ pensé viendo como Robín con desesperación hacía gestos y expresiones poco entendible, suspire de cansancio al volver a escuchar la misma pregunta y llame la atención del ladrón logrando que este me mirada y por fin se callara.

-escucha, Robín, no sé qué está pasando, pero solo hay una persona que puede decirnos que pasó y cómo podemos solucionarlo- le dije seriamente, no me gustaba para nada pedirle ayuda al oscuro.

-el oscuro- respondió Robín con un dejo de esperanza- vamos, cuanto antes mejor- animó emprendiendo el camino a la tienda del mago.

-no será tan fácil, Robín- resople, este sí que era idiota- sabes muy bien que él no haría nada para ayudarnos sin obtener algo a cambio, además de que aún es muy temprano como para ir a visitarlo, claro, si no quieres terminar convertido en alguna alimaña babosa y rastrera que él pueda pisar, cosa que no permitiré mientras estés en mi cuerpo- sentencie haciendo que Robín parada en seco- será mejor que hablemos con él a una hora más adecuada. Te veo a las once en la tienda de Gold- dije dándole la espalda con un gesto de la mano en señal de despedida.

 _ **Swan Queen.**_

 _ **David.**_

Regina llego hecha una furia a la comisaria en donde me encontró de lo más relajado bebiendo un chocolate caliente con los pies sobre la mesa, después de todo aquí raramente pasaba algo realmente importante y la pesadillas de Aladdín ya había termina. Cosa que al parecer logro irritarla más, camino con paso firme y elegante hasta quedar frente, y si las miradas mataran ya estarían velando mi cuerpo.

-¿es así como cuidan a los ciudadanos de Storybrooke?- pregunto.

-buenos días, Regina- salude parándome de mi sitio- ¿Cómo te encuentras el día de hoy?- pregunte por educación.

-¿Dónde está Emma?- Regina decidió ignorarme.

Suspire dejando escapar un poco el cansancio acumulado del día anterior, mire a la morena que se mantenía impaciente esperando mi respuesta. Podía entender que Regina le gustara a Emma por lo hermosa y atractiva que era, pero no lograba entender cómo es que podía soportar un carácter tan explosivo como el que poseía la alcaldesa. Me perdí por unos segundos recordando el día en el que Emma me había confesado que estaba enamorada de Regina Mills, cosa que me sorprendió al principio, pero luego todo encajaba. Emma salvando a la Regina de la destrucción del diamante en la mina, Emma salvando a Regina del espectro succiona almas, Emma dándole su apoyo a la morena en nunca jamás y diversos momentos en los que mi hija siempre estaba presente para todo a lo que la morena implicara.

No pude evitar recordar como la había abrazo cuando la encontré llorando a lagrima suelta luego de que Regina anunciara a su hijo, Henry, su compromiso y próxima boda con Robín Hood. El dolor que sentí al ver a mi pequeña tan rota con la noticia, jamás imagine que algo similar podría pasar, pero ahí estaba mi hija, aferrada a mis brazos mientras dejaba salir todo el dolor que sentía al saber que perdería a la mujer que amaba.

" _la amo, papá. La amo tanto que duele."_ Escuchaba como Emma sollozaba entre lágrimas, tanto fue el dolor que desprendía Emma, que hasta yo solté lágrimas acompañando a mi pequeña en aquel momento, la envolví con mis brazos hasta que sentí como Emma se había quedado dormida.

-te hice una pregunta, principito de pacotilla- Regina volvió a preguntar haciendo sonar su zapato de tacón repetidas veces sobre el suelo, sacándome de mis recuerdos.

" _si, jamás lograre entender a Emma por haberse enamorado de una mujer como Regina"_ pensé viendo a la morena, que me miraba con impaciencia y ganas de rostizarme con una de sus bolas de fuego.

-como podrás darte cuenta, Regina, ella no se encuentra- respondí- es su día libre y no sabría decirte en donde esta ya que salió de casa muy temprano- volví a sentarme al ver como Regina salía de la comisaria echando humos.

 _ **Regina.**_

No tenía paciencia para soportar un segundo más al idiota, y la maldita de Emma Swan seguía sin aparecer, realmente quería darle una lección de modales, ¡¿Cómo rayos se le ocurre besarme y luego largarse?! Pero en cuanto la viera me tendría que escuchar.

Sin más que poder hacer, me dirigí nuevamente a mi mansión, aún era temprano y no había podido desayunar gracias a Emma Swan que para terminar de malograr mí mañana se había ido con Robín.

" _maldita Swan"_ volví a pensar mientras dejaba el bolso en el sofá y me dirigía a la cocina. Saque todo lo necesario para preparar un desayuno saludable a base de frutas y lo habría hecho, sino fuera por el insoportable dolor que comencé a sentir en el hombro derecho, me lleve la otra mano y me di cuenta que mi hombro sangraba y mi blusa favorita estaba estropeada.

Joder, al parecer hoy no sería un buen día para mí, camine hacia las escaleras y llegue a mi habitación en donde me desprendí de la blusa que llevaba puesta, la mire por unos minutos y entonces recordé que esa había sido la que una vez había llevado puesta Emma cuando el idiota despertó del coma.

" _arg, otra vez Emma, desde que esa idiota me había besado no salía de mi cabeza" ok, Regina, céntrate. Tienes que curar esa herida y luego planeas como hacerle la vida imposible a Emma_

Suspire tratando de tranquilizarme y pase mi mano sobre la herida para curarla con magia, pero nada pasaba, mi magia estaba inactiva aun y no quería tener que llamar a la idiota hija de los encantadores para que la curase de nuevo, cosa que no había hecho bien ya que se había abierto.

Camine al lavado de mi cuarto de baño y cogí las cosas necesarias para poder cuidar la herida, volví nuevamente a la habitación y me senté en la cama en donde comencé a desinfectar la cortada que tenía con cuidado.

" _si tan solo hubiera sido más cuidadosa al enfrentar a Aladdín no tendría problemas con mi magia"_ me reproche, ahora tendría que esperar a que mi magia se volviera a cargar.

 _ **Flashback.**_

-deberíamos estar con Emma y Robín- decía Mary Margaret junto a David tras un muro, observando como aquel chico moreno nos buscaba entre los escombros de la plaza principal.

-primero tenemos que derrotar a Aladdín- respondí saliendo de mi escondite con bolas de fuego en la palma de mis manos.

Me defendía de las dagas voladoras que soltaba Aladdino, al parecer Mery Margaret quería salir y ayudarme pero tenía que esperar la señal que les daría para poder abrir el portal y enviar a aquel ladronzuelo a otro mundo, un mundo en el cual no significase ninguna amenaza.

-tranquila cariño, Emma sabe cómo cuidarse, además no está sola- podía escuchar como David trataba de tranquilizarla- ella estará bien.

Estaba segura de que estaría bien, Emma era una mujer que no se daba por vencida así porque si, además estaba con Robín y eso ya era un hecho de que ninguno de nosotros fallaría en nuestro cometido de salva a Storybrooke de una nueva amenaza.

No podíamos fallar y mucho menos yo que en unos meses me casaría con el mejor hombre que podría existir, mi alma gemela y mi final feliz, y eso no me lo quitaría un estúpido ladronzuelo que venía con ínfulas de venganza por algo que no hice jamás.

Con ese nuevo pensamiento me lancé con todo mi poder hacia el muchacho que tenía en frente, lo ataque con los más poderosos hechizos que conocía logrando que este cayera al suelo derrotado. Una sonrisa victoriosa se posó en mi rostro, nadie se metía con Regina Mills y salía ileso, me acerque con las intenciones de captúralo y dar por terminada este batalla pero al parecer lo subestime ya que dé un impulso se levantó y con una de sus dagas logró cortar mi hombro a pesar de que trate de esquivarlo.

Lo mire con enojo y el solo tenía una gran sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, alcé mi brazo sano ahogando un grito de dolor y con magia sujete en el aire al muchacho que se retorcía tratando de liberarse del agarre, mire a los encantadores que no tardaron en salir de su escondite y lanzar un guisante a lo lejos. Con esfuerzo alcé mi brazo herido hacia él y con un gesto de mi muñeca hice aparecer un pequeño cofre dorado y comencé a extraer la magia de la cual era propietario aquel muchacho.

-buen viaje- le dije antes de lanzarlo al vórtice del guisante.

Los encantadores llegaron a donde estaba mientras que yo veía como desaparecía el portal. Mary Margaret se acercó tomando mi brazo herido con cuidado, haciendo que una mueca se me escapada. De mala gana y con brusquedad la aparte, para luego pasar mi mano sobre la herida para poder curarme con magia, pero nada paso.

-tienen que revisarte el brazo, Regina- me dijo Mary, al ver que mi brazo no sanaba- tu magia no funciona y es una herida de cuidado- trato de hacerme entrar en razón, pero soy muy orgullosa como para dejar que ella me revisara, quien lo diría, tantos años compartiendo con ellos y aun así no lograba que los viera como amigos, tal vez algún día pero no hoy, por eso mejor preferí ignorarlos y adelantarme unos pasos de ellos.

-es solo un pequeño inconveniente, en cuanto mi energía se haya repuesto me curare con magia, ahora lo más importante es encontrar a Emma y a Robín- respondí con un ligero gesto de dolor que logre ocultar de los encantadores.

Cuando llegamos donde Emma y Robín se encontraban, realmente sentí miedo, Robín estaba inconsciente sobre un charco de sangre, corrí los más rápido que pude y sin pensarlo dos veces aleje a Emma que se encontraba al lado de mi rubio.

Respire más calmada cuando me di en cuenta que Robín estaba en perfectas condiciones, me quede con él y mientras él descansaba yo le decía palabras de amor y lo que podríamos hacer para nuestra luna de miel.

David me ayudo a llevar a robín a casa, en donde descansamos por el resto de la tarde, todo estaba yendo tranquilamente pero al parecer eso era casi imposible en este pequeño pueblo ya que a la media noche pude sentir como se desataba una gran onda de magia en todo el pueblo.

 _ **Fin flashback.**_

 _ **-**_ la onda de magia- dije en un susurro mientras terminaba de curarme.

 _ **BUENO ESPERO HAYA GUSTADO, Y TAMBIÉN ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS. NO PUEDO DECIR SI ACTUALIZARE PRONTO YA QUE LAS MUSAS SON TAN ODIOSAS QUE ASÍ COMO VIENE SE VAN, PERO NOS ESTAREMOS LEYENDO TANTO EN ESTA HISTORIA COMO EN LUNA OBSCURA "QUE ESPERO ME LLEGUE LA INSPIRACIÓN PRONTO.**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER Y QUE TENGAN UN LINDO DÍA.**_

 _ **PERDONEN SI HAY ALGÚN ERROR.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: EN EL CAP 1.**_

 _ **Robín.**_

-otra, por favor- volví a pedir, mientras dejaba el vaso completamente vacío.

-sheriff, Swan. Si sigue bebiendo así no podrá conducir- y ahí estaba el barman delRabbit Holerecordándome que estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de la rubia.

-no hay problema, hoy no traigo coche- respondí ya con la bebida en los labios- otra.

Si, quería emborracharme hasta olvidar lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera el oscuro podía ayudarnos, y tampoco podía volver con Regina, al menos no mientras sea huésped en este cuerpo.

 _ **Flashback.**_

-eso no puede ser verdad, ¿cómo que no hay modo de que podamos volver a nuestros cuerpos?

-yo no he dicho eso- respondió con una de sus tórridas sonrisas- la cosa es la siguiente- hizo una pausa que me puso más nervioso de lo que ya me encontraba.

-habla de una vez Gold- corto la rubia y le agradecí en silencio.

-Verá miss Swan, la cosa es que si hay una forma de volver a sus respectivos cuerpos, pero como ya sabrá que la magia…

-siempre tiene un precio- susurro Emma con la mandíbula tensa.

-no me importa el precio, lo único que quiero es volver a mi cuerpo, a mi vida y con la mujer que amo- dije rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado, ganándome una sonrisilla de Gold.

-haber si lo entiendes querido-me miro resoplando y volvió la vista a Emma- La cosa no es cual sea precisamente el precio, la cosa es quien de los dos lo hará y si está dispuesto a perder sea lo que sea que se le pida, pero sobre todo lo más importante es a quien tienen que encontrar para pedir el trato.

-¿Qué…?

Silencio, era lo único que reinaba en la estancia, que solo fue roto por el bufido de la rubia que comenzó a pasear de un lugar a otro.

-¿en dónde?- pregunto Emma.

-Miss Swan, me parece que no está entendiendo. Con quien usted quiere tratar es casi imposible siquiera de llegar a encontrarle y ¿enserio quiere perder algo que jamás podrá recuperar?

-Gold, eso ya me lo pensare después, dime donde le puedo encontrar y quien es.

-está bien-resoplo- el ¿donde? no podría decirle, ni yo mismo he podido dar con ella, y por el quien es… se podría decir que un semidiós o así es como le conocen algunas culturas de este mundo, en realidad es un ser mágico tan ancestral como los dioses, pero no se asemeja a ellos.

-Gold, dilo de una vez, por favor- pidió la rubia ya sin paciencia.

-LA NORN…

-gracias- Emma se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir, pero el oscuro le llamo por última vez.-

-Emma, ten cuidado, nunca sabemos lo que estamos dispuestos a perder por la persona a quien amamos.

 _ **Fin flashback.**_

-hey rubia- una voz a mi espalda me hizo volver al presente- pensé que te olvidarías de la noche de chicas y no venias, pero al parecer me equivoque y veo que ya te nos adelantaste.

Ruby se sentó a acompañarme en la barra mientras pedía una ronda de tragos, señalo una de las mesas y me encontré con cinco pares de ojos.

-me apetecía una cuanto antes- sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto- ¿qué tal va todo con Dorothy?- pregunte, era de lo único que estaba seguro podría hablar con la morena sin temer a equivocarme y meterme en problemas.

-súper, ella es muy linda y se lleva muy bien con Granny- respondió y hablamos un poco más mientras los tragos aun eran preparados- ¿vamos?- pregunto en cuanto tuvo los tragos ya listo.

-claro- dije mientras terminaba mi chupito de tequila.

 _ **Emma.**_

¡Joder! No puede ser posible que justo cuando tenemos la solución o parte de la solución en nuestras manos tenga que buscar a un semidiós o lo que quiera que sea. El precio, era algo por lo que me preocuparía en su momento, ahora lo más importante es encontrar a un norn y regresar a mi cuerpo. Tengo que regresar a mi cuerpo y alejarme de Regina, ya que si vuelve a pasar lo de esta tarde, dudo que pueda volver a razonar y no corresponderle.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Después de la visita en la tienda de Gold, me tome mi tiempo para poder asimilar mejor la situación en la que estoy viviendo.

No quería pasarme por la mansión, así que mi mejor opción había sido perderme en el bosque. Aunque mí tiempo para mí misma no duro mucho, ya que me encontré con los hombres felices, los cuales me arrastraron a una taberna a la que jamás hubiera esperado que existiese en el bosque.

" _el patito modosito"_

-¡pero si es nuestro rey!- grito una voz a la cual las otras se les unieron alzando sus jarras llenas de cerveza.

Vale, sé que Robín debe conocer a mucha gente con las cuales comparte su oficio, o a lo menos similares, no sé, ¡!Pero esto es de locos. Jamás había visto a tanto ladrón y rata sucia junta en un solo lugar! Podía reconocer a cada una de las caras presente y no todos eran de los cuentos más conocidos, hasta parecía un club de escuela, de esos en los cuales te reúnes con compañeros que tienen tus mismas aficiones. Todos reunidos en un solo lugar, como si fueran a dar el mayor golpe de su vida.

\- ¡y muy pronto no solo de los ladrones!- grito otro, haciendo a los otros estallar en carcajadas que inundaron la taberna.

A este lo pude reconocer, lo llevaba persiguiendo desde hace meses. Era el famoso gato con botas, o así se hacía llamar. Un joven de apariencia morena, pelo corto y rebelde, de ojos claros e hipnotizaste que se había colado en el pueblo desde la última maldición.

Si, esa que lance yo y nos trajo de Camelot, en la cual por mi estupidez perdí a mi mejor amigo. Hook…

-¡y es que hay que ver qué a la mujer que se lleva!- las risas volvieron a estallar y todos me golpeaban la espalda como si fuera un súper héroe que había cometido la más grande hazaña solo por estar con Regina.

-¡salud por Robín Hood, rey de los ladrones!- grito una voz, a la vez que los demás ahí presentes alzaban sus jarras- ¡y es que no todos los días te llevas una reina a la cama!

Podía soportar que dijeran cualquier cosa, pero no soportaría que rebajaran así la imagen e integridad de Regina.

La ira se apoderó de mí ser, y en un acto reflejo mis manos se alzaron haciendo un movimiento para sujetar al tipo que me había hecho enojar. No sabía exactamente que había pasado, pero tampoco me importa en ese momento, me acerque al robusto hombre que pataleaba en el aire por querer soltarse de mi mágico agarre, y lo cogí con fuerza por el cuello de su desgastada camiseta hasta quedar cerca de su rostro.

-escucha, imbécil. No permito que hablen así de mi prometida, si te vuelvo a escuchar siquiera susurras algo así nuevamente de Regina, créeme que no querrás haberme conocido- lo solté con brusquedad haciendo que cayera en el suelo de forma estrepitosa y voltee mirando a todos- para el próximo que se atreva a mencionar a mi prometida sin ningún respeto, les aseguro que pasaran la mejor fiesta hospitalaria de sus vidas- finalice caminando hacia la salida.

Si algo había aprendido de ser el oscuro, era como amenazar e intimidar. Y no puedo negar que volver a sentir como todas esas almas temblaban con tan solo unas palabras, me hacía sentir poderosa. El destello oscuro que apareció en mis ojos claros daba a entender que no eran palabras al viento. Salí de esa taberna perdida en medio del bosque, para volver con mi amada morena.

 _ **Swan Queen.**_

No había pasado ni el umbral de la puerta cuando unos delicados brazos me envolvieron en un agradable abrazo y sus suaves y carnoso labios rojos se presionaban sobre los míos con una ansiada pasión.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado y como habíamos terminado en la cama de Regina, que cada vez me hacía perder más razón con cada caricia que departía por mi cuerpo, y es que oír sentir su respiración agitada bajo mi oreja no me dejaba pensar en lo estábamos haciendo.

-hazme el amor, cariño- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Internamente me debatía en si hacerle el amor o alejarme, ya que el brillo en sus ojos me impulsaba a perder la locura, ese brillo pedía que la amaran como nunca lo habían hecho, y el hecho de que yo la amara con tanta fuerza hacia que mi cordura se nublara.

-te amo, Gina- y con esas palabras pronunciadas desde el fondo de mi corazón, me lancé a sus labios.

No podría decir si fueron horas o simplemente minutos, pero ambas habíamos perdido el norte, las ropas comenzaban a estorbar y poco a poco fueron quedando esparcidas por cada rincón de la habitación, el calor y suavidad de su cuerpo halaba de mi ser como si de un imán se tratara.

La mirada que Regina me daba me hipnotizo por completo, la volví a besar mientras la recostaba con cuidado en la cama. Y me hubiera perdido en ella sino fuera por el tono de mi celular.

-no lo cojas- decía Regina entre jadeos mientras seguía repartiendo besos por mi cuello.

Pero sabía que si no lo hacia cometería el peor error de mi vida, descolgué la llamada entrante y la voz del otro lado de la line me dejo sin voz… no podía ser cierto…

 _ **OKAY¡ CAP CORTO PERO YA VEREMOS QUE SUCEDE EN LA MARCHA.**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER. Y POR MARCAR LAS ALERTAS Y FAV.**_

 _ **LINDA NOCHE, GENTEN¡**_


End file.
